The task of a connector is to ensure an electrical connection between a cable and electric equipment. From patent document EP 0 655 805 A1, a connector is previously known, which shows a connector surrounded by an insulating body protected against hazardous contact. According to the known connector, the cable core is inserted into a sleeve-shaped contact shoe. In the side of the contact shoe, a hole is provided, into which a pin contact is threaded. The pin contact has a tool adaptor, which is provided with a notch. Upon reaching a torque, corresponding to a definite contact pressure on the cable core, the tool adaptor is arranged to be sheared off. The pin contact presses laterally against the exposed cable core and secures the cable core between the pin and the contact shoe. In so doing, the pin contact exerts a pressure only on some of the individual wires of the cable core.
The above-mentioned known connector solves the task of ensuring electrical connection in a complicated way. One problem is that the conductor wires are exposed to a local displacement such that they make contact with one another with such a force that they are deformed and hence damaged. By the different mechanical stresses on the conductor wires, different contact resistance and hence a non-uniform electrical stress on the cable core arise in unfavorable cases.
A further problem with the known connector is that the joint is not detachable, since, on the one hand, the tool adaptor is broken off and, on the other, the conductor wires are deformed during mounting. During repair or replacement of such a connector, the deformed end of the cable core must be cut off and the entire cable must be prepared anew, which requires a new effort. Nor does the known connector permit any reuse.
A disadvantage of the known connector is also that the pin contact, depending on the depth of screwing into the contact shoe, extends to differing degrees into a corresponding connection device in the equipment. Different thicknesses of the cable core therefore lead to differently sized contact surfaces being exposed in the pin contact.
An additional problem exists in the known connector, when measurement of the ground resistance of the cable screen is to be carried out. Usually, the outer conducting casing of the connector is connected to both the ground connection in the equipment and to the grounded cable screen. This ensures both mechanical protection and protection against hazardous contact, as well as a potential balance. To measure the ground resistance of the cable screen, this must be disengaged from all connection with ground or the outer conducting layer of the cable. For this purpose, the outer casing must be at least partly dismantled, which is time-and work-demanding.
To guarantee safe operation, the connector must be connected in an unseparable way with a bushing in the equipment. For this purpose, the connector must be held in contact position against the bushing. In bushings in the equipment there are eyes for attachment of a clamp making contact with the connector. Such a clamp exerts a pressure on the connector casing in a direction towards the equipment and hence fixes the connector in its contact position.
Known clamps usually consist of several parts and are relatively costly to manufacture. Usually, the clamps are applied with the aid of clamping screws which are tightened during mounting. It also occurs that the connector is held in position with the aid of springs which exert a clamping force over a yoke which makes contact with the connector.